


Opportunities

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gifts, Implied Karrde/Thrawn?, M/M, Pre-Canon, Treats, aggressive flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: A short exchange between Thrawn and Karrde at an art gallery.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caithnard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caithnard/gifts).



> A gift for caithnard, for the 2016 Star Wars Rare Pairs exchange.
> 
> I was trying to make a joke about pointillism but abandoned it somewhere around the mental undressing. Whoops.

He’d met him before, at a gallery showing hosted by the imperial bureau of finance. Karrde wasn’t much for the surrealist pieces, but remained a fan of opportunity. 

Pausing before a striking silver sculpture, he’s aware of a commanding presence mentally undressing him, head to toe.

When Thrawn speaks, his voice is low and threatening. “Quite a work of art.”

Karrde knows he’s not addressing the painting and two can play that game. “A shame it’s on display for the circus instead of my ship.”

Thrawn lifts a cool blue eyebrow. “Presumptuous.”

“Observant.”

Thrawn nods and sips his champagne.

 _Opportunities_.


End file.
